Thomas 3: Quest for the Gemstones - Part 2 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part 2 of the sequel in Thomas 3: Quest for the Gemstones. Cast: *Thomas as Hugo (Both the main heroes) *Mavis as Scylla (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Smudger as Don Croco *Braeriach, The Carmyllie Pilot, E.V. Cooper Engineer, 68030, Flying Scotsman, 5025, The Great Marquess, 828, City of Truro, Gordon Highlander, 103, 9, and 80105 as The Kikurians *0-4-0STE, Yeovil, 45488, 45460, 44963, 42150, 4798, Ben Clebrig, Ben Macdhui, 62255, 17920, Ben Alder, Clan Stewart, 116, 45888, Loch Ness, Loch Luichart, 6875, 62256, and 59 as Don Croco's Minions Transcript: *Thomas: Wow. I've found it. Finally, I've made it on time. And after a few obstacles blocking my way, I've find the first gemstone. (grabs the first gemstone) Yes. (the door closes behind Thomas and some spikes fall toward him) Oh no! It's a trap! (finds a switch and pushes a stone) At last! (as the door opens up for him, Thomas speeds away, escaping the spikes) Off I go again. (puffs onward through a lava tunnel, passing many lava monsters, who try to block his way) I know I can. I know I can. (speeds through every tunnel, passing every boulder going toward him, and failing to run over him while passing him) I'm scared of heights. I'm not scared. Must be brave. (puffs over a viaduct and pounds onward) Okay. That's the viaduct. Now I must go through another lava. (speeds through more lava caves and goes through more boulder caves. He speeds through viaduct caves and another lava cave and goes outside of the cave and stops) What's happening? (looks up and sees the boulder stuck in the volcano) Cinders and ashes! What am I going to do?! (puffs onward and passes many snakes and other steam locomotives that go past him. The little blue engine now continues to pound his way) I must do something! I must save my friends! (thunders down the track and goes down the line like a speeding bullet as fast as his wheels can carry him and as quick as his pistons will pump) There is no such as ghosts. (blows his whistle as a sound echoes everywhere) Who's there?! (thunders down the line, looking frightened) Got to keep going. Got to keep going. (thunders over a high railroad trestle and goes through the jungle and reaches a cold area) Brrrr... It's getting cold. (puts on his snowplough and continues to pound through the snow) I hope no scary monster will try and stop me. (speeds through the snow past every Yeti and plows through huge forrows and makes it to the entrance) I've made it. Now let's see what to do. (puffs onto the slippery ice and thunders down a hill) What shall I do?! I can't stop! Help! Help! (slides down the hill and arrives at a strange area) Where am I? Oh no. It looks like a prison cell. (goes around, activating every switch, and avoiding every creature before he goes through an escape tunnel that leads him out of Jail) Category:UbiSoftFan94